


Pancakes

by orphan_account



Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Sebastian, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian is a little and he's having a bad day.
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Pancakes

Sebastian regressing into his little space soon became the norm for himself and Hunter. The first time it happened in front of Hunter was an accident. He was upset and couldn't handle it, he regressed into little space and when he enter adult space again they had a long chat where Sebastian told him everything. Hunter understand and said he'd happily help him.

Sebastian first regressed and found out about the little world not long after he threw the slushie in Blaine's face. He couldn't handle the guilt.

"Wake up, Bas." Hunter whispered in the boys ear who was in his little room. Hunter and Sebastian had spent weeks designing it.

"Nuh-uh." Sebastian stuffed his head in the pillow. He'd gone to sleep in little space after having a stressful day, Hunter knew he'd wake up in little space.

"Daddy will make you pancakes." That got Sebastian's interest.

"Blueberries?" Sebastian looked at him with his puppy dog eyes.

"If you get up, little one." Hunter kissed his head. Sebastian held out his stuffed snakes head to Hunter's mouth. Hunter kissed it too.

"Can I eat in my pj's?" Hunter held his hand out in response and took Sebastian to the bathroom to brush his teeth and go to the toilet.

Hunter then took him to their kitchen and sat him at the table. Sebastian sat happily playing with his stuffie as Hunter made blueberry pancakes. Sebastian came up and sat by Hunter's leg and wrapped his arms around one of them.

"You alright, little buddy." Hunter asked flipping over a pancake.

"Wants cuddles." He pouted.

"After breakfast."

"Nooo, now." Sebastian demanded.

"Sebastian, who's in charge around here?" Hunter looked down at him.

"Daddy is." He folded his arms in front of his chest and pouted again.

"None of that, mister." He ruffled his hair. "You wanna sit on the counter and help?"

Sebastian just tighten his arms and looked at the floor not responding. Hunter vaguely heard him saying to his snake, "daddy's mean."

"You giving me the silent treatment?" Hunter didn't get a response. "Well no cuddles or pancakes for Seb." He saw Sebastians head look straight up at Hunter.

"That's no fair."

"It is, you're ignoring me." He plated the pancakes out.

"Can I sit on your lap?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"If you stop ignoring me." Sebastian nodded and made his way to the table.

Hunter placed two plates on the table and went back for the glasses of milk. He sat down at his seat at the end of the table. He helped Sebastian get on to his lap and wrapped on arm around him.

"Smiley face." Sebastian beamed at him and clapped his hands. He gave Hunter a kiss on his cheek.

"Glad you like it." Hunter said as he cut up Sebastian's pancake.

"Is Blaine and Sam coming?" Sebastian asked as he ate.

"And uncle Kurt but only if you stop eating with your mouth open." He booped his noise. "You've always been a naughty boy."

Sebastian swallowed his mouthful. "Nuh-uh or i would always be on the naughty step, daddy. You silly." Sebastian said as he popped a blueberry in his mouth.

"I am but you know who's sillier?" Sebastian looked at him with a questionable face. "Mr. Snake." He pointed the stuffed animal in Sebastian's usual seat. Sebastian smiled in response more interested in his pancake.

They soon finished breakfast and Hunter got Sebastian and himself wash and dressed. He then found himself watching SpongeBob as Sebastian coloured. Sebastian suddenly sighed.

"Something wrong, Bas?" Hunter asked, running his fingers through Sebastian's hair for him to jerk away. "Sebastian." He said firmly. Sebastian just put his crayons down. "Sebastian, look at me." He didn't, so Hunter picked him up and brought him into his lap. Sebastian cried out and tried to squirm but eventually gave up.

When Hunter saw his face there were tears rolling down Sebastian's face. Hunter quickly wiped them away and kissed his forehead gently.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Sad." Sebastian mumbled and this one word proved to Sebastian he was still in little space.

"Do you know what about?" Hunter asked stroking his arm.

"Daddy doesn't love me." He folded his hands in his lap.

"Hey, why would you think that? I love you very much." Sebastian just points to head. "Your heads not always right. You know I love you more than anything."

Sebastian snuggled into Hunters chest. Hunter can feel the ragged breath and quiet sobs from Sebastian. He rocks them gently.

"Sorry." Sebastian mumbles and Hunter just says no and holds him. 


End file.
